Cyclops/Scott Summers
Scott Summers (Codename: Cyclops) is indispensable to the X-Men and is one of the newer teachers. He retains his love for Jean and many of his other traits from the X-Men shows. Portrayal Cyclops is portrayed in X-Men Evolution as the continuously growing leader of the X-Men while he's portrayed as a quickly recovering hero in Wolverine and the X-Men. Powers Cyclops holds a powerful energy behind his eyes. Weaknesses He can't stop it from coming out except with a special ruby quartz material found in his visor and his sun glasses. Equipment Cyclops' main piece of equipment is a ruby-quartz visor that allows him to release controlled optic blasts. History Justice Evolution Contact After the defeat of Apocalypse, a new enemy named Darkseid attacks and the X-Men have to fight him. When the Professor and Jean are transported away by Darkseid, Scott insists that they have to save them and argues against Jim's attitude. Two Earths When the Justice League arrives shortly afterwords, Cyclops confronts them and learns that the League is from another Earth. Cyclops then went with Storm, Beast, and the Justice League to investigate how their two Earths came together. They then deterred to New Genesis when Jean and Xavier, under Apocalypse's control, along with two other heroes named Superboy and Raven. Cyclops then asks Superman not to hurt Xavier before Xavier mentally blasts him into a wall. Cyclops then tried to get through to Jean by reminding her of when they first met at the Institute. This freed Jean from Apocalypse's control. After the others were freed, Cyclops went home with everyone else to wait for Apocalypse's next move. Knowing the Team Cyclops was the first to agree with Xavier and Superman's plan to arrange a peace talk with the two Earths. He was then on the Watchtower when Darkseid arrived and asked for help against Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Cyclops then went with Superman's team to Apokolips to fight Apocalypse. He then encouraged an uneasy Nightcrawler. Cyclops then distracted Apocalypse from helping Brainiac fight Superman and Superboy with his Optic Blasts. Cyclops' Optic Blasts don't apparently affect Apocalypse, but he's saved from Apocalypse by Hawkgirl. Cyclops then fires a blast at Brainiac to get his attention for Superboy and Superman. When Apocalypse retreats with Brainiac, Cyclops helps defeat the rest of the drones. He then gets onto the Javelins and goes with them until they're pulled in by a tractor beam from an asteroid that is really Brainiac's main base. Cyclops then asks if the Javelin has a manual override, which it doesn't. Cyclops then marvels at all the worlds Brainiac has destroyed. When they're practically invited to Brainiac's throne room, Cyclops decides to spring the trap and catch Brainiac. Cyclops then saved Superboy from Brainiac with an Optic Blast. After Brainiac's destroyed, and Apocalypse arrives with an army of Brainiacs, Cyclops sighs and calls the Brainiacs on the left. Cyclops was then knocked out by Darkseid's Omega Beam, and his blood sample was taken by Mr. Sinister. Cyclops eventually recovered and asked where Superman was. He was then levitated up by Raven as they searched for Superman. Upon finding them in Brainiac's core, Cyclops called out that it was over. Cyclops then suggest that Nightcrawler teleport Brainiac's heads away. He also saves an unconscious Hawkgirl from Brainiac with an Optic Blast. When Brainiac begins to self-destruct, Cyclops escapes with the others to the Javelin and arrives at New Genesis just as Brainiac blows up, taking Darkseid with him. Cyclops then agrees that Superman could call the X-Men for help and vice-versa, after the Professor okays it. Tabula Rasa When Xavier was rendered unconscious while searching for Luthor, Scott blamed Luthor personally and was about to go face him when Superman advised him not to let his anger cloud his judgment, which caused Scott to retort about the incident with Darkseid, but Scott apologized immediately and explained that he was just worried about the Professor. Cyclops later went to the Titans and younger X-Men's aid when they faced an android named Amazo. Cyclops then ended up scanned by Amazo and was saved from him when Batman used Kryptonite. Following that, Cyclops is shocked to learn from Batman that Amazo can feel. He also comes up with an idea to have Batman, Robin, and Rogue face Amazo as he believed they had the best results, but that idea was shot down by Green Lantern and Batman. Cyclops then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Cyclops advised Xavier to get away from Amazo as he believed he'd kill him. Amazo then flew off. Cyclops then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America Scott is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and the introduction of the Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, and their aids, Nick Fury and Mercy Graves. During a vote to decide what the younger heroes should remain in the Mansion or defend Earth-1 from Zod, Cyclops voted for the younger heroes to remain in the Mansion, but lost the vote. Cyclops then went with the League, the Avengers, and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. As they prepared to enter Red Skull's castle, Cyclops noted that every team had a jokster when Flash was impressed by Wolverine's claws. Once Captain America took Red Skull down by tossing his shield, Cyclops noted that he'd always wanted to see that. Cyclops then returned to the Tower with the other heroes to learn that the Titans and younger X-Men had stopped Zod, Slade, and Magneto. Only a Dream During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Cyclops assisted. After all the villains were aprehended, Scott returned to the Mansion and goes to sleep after taking off his glasses. In Scott's dream, Scott is out with Jean when his Optic Blasts break through his glasses, destroying everyone in his path. Xavier arrives and tries to convince Scott that while his powers are dangerous, he isn't. Eventually, Jean is able to convince Scott to look at her, and they kiss. Cyclops then helped free Remy, Kurt, and Ororo from their nightmares. Afterwards, he regrouped with the Titans and the League in Flash's and fended off Destiny until Batman defeated Dee. Mind of a Hero After Superboy nearly killed Deadpool, Cyclops went inside Superboy's mind with Jean, Rogue, Liger, Raven and Starfire. Inside Superboy's mind, which was a lab, Cyclops questioned what Rogue and Raven knew about Superboy's origin. In an apparition of Metropolis, Cyclops explained their mission. After finding Superboy's main consciousness, Conner, in a farm, he fired a full power optic blast at an apparition of Zod. After Superboy defeated Zod, his anger, Robin went home with the others. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Summerses